Ne dîtes rien
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " -Je suis… au fond du gouffre, souffla-t-il. Si j'avais la recette du bonheur, je crois que ça se saurait. " OS Huddyen


**Hello,**

 **Petit OS qui se situe juste après l'épisode où Cuddy souhaite adopter Rachel.**

 **L'inspiration est venue en cours de Philo suite à une métaphore du prof**

 **qui m'a tout de suite fait penser à ces deux idiots.**

 **So, merci la philo ?**

- _Ne dîtes rien,_ commença-t-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit. _Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là. Je sais que vous n'êtes sans doute pas la personne appropriée dans ce genre de situation mais je me fiche de cela. Wilson m'a assuré que c'était une mauvaise idée. Que peu importe ce que je pouvais bien espérer, vous ne serez pas à la hauteur. Mais je refuse d'y croire. Alors oui, vous n'êtes peut-être pas la bonne personne pour ça. Mais qui peut vraiment l'être ? Moi-même je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin… de normalité ? De me plonger dans le travail pour m'occuper les pensées ? De boire jusqu'à ce que j'oublie ce qui me déchire le cœur ?… La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est de_ _ **qui**_ _j'ai besoin_.

Il ne bougeait pas, sa tirade l'ayant complètement bouche bée. Il haussa un sourcil en penchant légèrement la tête. Il l'observait emmitouflée dans son manteau gris, ses cheveux retombant sur le haut de ses épaules. Son regard clair ressortait d'autant plus que sa voix semblait brisée.

- _Je peux entrer ?_ reprit-elle en un murmure.

Il hésita une seconde mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Il recula et la laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança ensuite dans le salon. Il se tourna vers elle et attendit qu'elle daigne bien lui accorder un regard.

- _Je suis tellement fatiguée_ , dit-elle en levant le nez vers lui.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la gorge de la Doyenne. Elle avança d'un pas de plus, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux corps.

- _J'en ai marre d'espérer. J'ai passé ces trois dernières années à croire que j'aurai droit à ce bonheur. Un mari, des enfants… L'année dernière j'ai fait une croix sur le mari._

Quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne put retenir les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Ce voile humide la rendait plus fragile et il s'étonna de la trouver encore plus belle. Cette femme, en apparence aussi forte qu'un roc, était en réalité brisée par le chagrin.

- _Et je crois que c'est le moment d'en faire une sur le bébé._

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Ils l'ont repris ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et garda son regard sur ses pieds. Ils avaient repris son cadeau de Noël, ils avaient repris Rachel.

- _Je suis…_

 _-Ne dîtes rien !_ Le coupa-t-elle. _« Désolé », ils le sont tous… Ne faîtes pas comme eux. Je ne veux ni compassion, ni pitié. Surtout pas de votre part._

Il tapota sa canne contre le sol avant de demander :

- _Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, surprise par sa forte voix. Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- _Je veux… arrêter de sombrer_ , souffla-t-elle.

- _Et vous pensez que je peux vous aider ?_

Elle hocha la tête, un léger rictus étirant ses lèvres. Comme si elle lui confiait tout ce qui lui restait, sa dernière chance.

- _J'en suis incapable._

 _-Bien sûr que si._

 _-Vous êtes une idiote._

Elle croisa les bras. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il vit son regard s'assombrir et, même si c'était le but recherché, il radoucit sa voix :

- _Je suis… au fond du gouffre,_ souffla-t-il. _Si j'avais la recette du bonheur, je crois que ça se saurait._

 _-Même si vous aviez la recette, vous vous plaisez tellement dans votre malheur que vous ne feriez rien pour réunir les ingrédients !_

 _-C'est bien ce que je dis, je suis misérable, je ne peux pas vous aider._

Elle soupira. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de ça. Mais il ne s'était sans doute jamais rendu compte de toutes ces fois où il avait été là pour elle. Où il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente. Malgré sa douleur, sa pudeur, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts et elle avait confiance en lui. Il était égoïste, parfois distant. Souvent ! Parce que lui aussi était amoché. Autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa :

- _Vous êtes… comme le fond de la piscine._

Il fronça les sourcils et elle poursuivit avec plus d'assurance.

- _Je suis… en pleine noyade_ , expliqua-t-elle en un mouvement de bras. _Et pour remonter à la surface, on a besoin de toucher le fond pour pouvoir rebondir sur le sol et enfin sortir la tête de l'eau… Vous êtes mon tremplin._

 _-Si j'ai bien compris vous allez me sauter dessus ?_

Sa dernière réplique arracha un sourire à la Doyenne alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés.

- _Quelque chose comme ça, oui._

Il haussa un sourcil et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais pour une autre raison…

- _Vous acceptez ?_

Il haussa les épaules. Pouvait-il vraiment résister à ce visage d'ange ?

- _Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?_

Elle haussa à son tour les épaules et il baissa la tête, vaincu. Elle chercha à capter son regard et il s'exclama :

- _Alors quoi, je dois vous écouter pleurer sur votre sort ? Vous passer la boîte de mouchoir dès qu'un nouveau sanglot vous submergera ? Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne vous ressemble pas._

Elle croisa les bras et évita son regard inquisiteur. Elle murmura :

- _Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mon passeur de mouchoir. Je ne veux pas… ça._

Un silence les enveloppa, et malgré tous ses efforts, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle réajusta son manteau après avoir effacer la gouttelette d'eau.

- _Wilson avait peut-être raison finalement._

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû venir_ , reprit-elle en se reculant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fois de plus, elle l'avait cru capable d'être là pour elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve malgré les conseils de l'oncologue. Elle voulait s'enfuir de cet appartement au plus vite. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant qu'une main n'attrape son bras et ne la fasse se retourner. Elle croisa son regard azur qui semblait lui hurler _« Je veux être là pour toi »._ Elle se noyait dans l'océan de ses yeux, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était en pleine noyade ?

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_ Souffla le diagnosticien.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et son cœur se serra. C'était peut-être simplement de lui qu'elle avait besoin. Plus que tout.

- _Ne faites rien, laissez-moi faire..._

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à frôler son torse et plaça ses bras musclés autour de sa taille de guêpe. Il resserra sa prise quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou. Doucement, elle embrassa sa peau et laissa ses doigts s'aventurer dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. La réaction fut immédiate :

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_

Il l'écarta afin de croiser son regard mais elle garda toute fois une main sur sa joue. Elle tenta de capturer ses lèvres mais il la repoussa. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- _Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_

 _-Je vous évite de faire une grosse connerie._

Le bras de la Doyenne retomba le long de son corps et elle demanda :

- _Ce serait une erreur pour vous ?_

Il évita d'abord son regard pour ensuite le planter dans le sien.

- _Vous êtes désespérée, je ne pense pas que…_

 _-Ce n'est pas un coup de tête_ , coupa-t-elle.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle continua.

- _Ça fait vingt ans, House. Ce n'est pas une folie suite à une perte. N'essayer pas de me faire croire que je réagis excessivement alors que c'est vous qui avez peur. Ce que je peux comprendre…_

Il ne bougea pas, figé par sa déclaration. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui et finit par reprendre sa position contre son torse. Elle garda cependant son visage face au sien, le frôlant du bout des lèvres.

- _Mais j'ai besoin de toi._

Elle embrassa sa joue et il ferma les yeux suite à la douceur de son geste.

- _Alors maintenant, embrasse-moi ou jette moi dehors_ , lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sans même y réfléchir, il captura ses lèvres et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Et parce que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, ces deux misérables ne pouvaient s'en sortir qu'ensemble.

 **Une review pour donner votre avis ?**

 **Ciaoo !**


End file.
